


Traveler to Dweller

by Kats0wo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dragon AU, Fluff, Slightly suicidal but for like a minute, no beta we die like men, no shippin cuz one of them's a DRAGON :OO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats0wo/pseuds/Kats0wo
Summary: "And what were you doing here traveler?"The cracked ceramic plate shined purple. The man's hoodie was burned and cut in multiple places. The ruffled dirty blond hair strands moved in the wind.The wind coming from his dragon jaw, that is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Traveler to Dweller

**Author's Note:**

> First, hii!! you should really read the tags to make sure ur comfertable with this kinda stuff, this is the only warning so uhm yeah. i will try to update this fic, but uhh..hehe. oh yeah! i got inspired by benzeno on tumblr. go check them out!

* * *

**"And what were you doing here traveler?"**

The cracked ceramic plate shined purple. The man's hoodie was burned and cut in multiple places. The ruffled dirty blond hair strands moved in the wind.

The wind coming from his dragon jaw, that is.

 **"Why were you here to defeat me? To take my head and use it as some trophy?"** His voice rumbled monotonously. After all, this wasn't the first warrior they had sent to kill him, they had all been more experienced and more geared then the last. But no matter how well they prepared, they always ended up as another sacrifice to the void (or his stomach).

The child, shivering and with a shaking sword, was not impressive to say the least. He hadn't even prepared armor before trying to kill him! Somewhere deep inside him, hidden and ignored, he pitied the lad. How far have the humans fallen to send a mere boy to fight? **"Well I am sorry to inform you, but I will not be falling to a kid. Now, any last wor-?"**

"NO!" The blond pleaded with a brittle voice. "Please! I didn't wanna kill you! I just, I- uhm-" he stammered. The dragon raised a non-existent eyebrow. The human's shoulders were shaking and suddenly the beast heard sniffling. The guy's energy had seemingly left him. After a few seconds in silence, where the boy didn't appear to continue talking, the dragon asked;

**"What do you want to say?"**

"I-I...please k-kill me quickly."

 **"Oh? And where did all that fight go? You were a wolf on the battle field, but now you seem as meek as a sheep."** He said

"I... I know when I'm not going to win. I lay before you, almost dead and without any food to heal myself with. You've won. But please, don't drag this out."

 **"-And why are you the one making commands? I will do as I wish! >:("** He said as he picked up the human's sword with his teeth. He tossed it over the edge into the abyss. He then layed down on the ground, next to the human who was honestly not that bad at fighting compared to the others, even with limited gear. The guy, although with eyes hidden behind a mask, stared at the dragon disbelievingly. **"Now, I am going to sleep, and you can do the same if you so choose."**

"...You know that I can't sleep in this world right?" He said.  
 **"Well, prepare yourself for a long night."**

The dragon has always wanted a pet.

-_-_-_-_-(linebreak)-_-_-_-_-

In the next morning, neither of them had slept (the dragon would never be foolish enough to sleep near an enemy, be they hurt or not). As he got up and stretched his wings, he noticed that the human had dug a hole for himself below. Amusing and Dumb- which actually perfectly describes mankind. wow he is such a genius.

As he pondered on these important thoughts, a blond head of hair popped up from the ground. Now that he was closer, he noticed that the child didn't have dark circles under his eyes. Curious, he asked:

**"So, how was your sleep?"**

"Uhm... It was ok?" he said.

**"And why does that sound like a question?"**

Instead of answering, the guy climbed out of the hole and started walking away. Interested, but surprisingly miffed, he walked next to him. As the boy kept walking, he grew even more irritated. **"Dude answer me!"**

The man probably raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Hey, why are you acting so much more different than yesterday?" Even while talking, he kept marching to who-knows-where. Pouting, he answered; **"Today is my day off so I'm allowed to pass off the formalities I usually adhere to."** And the boy ohh'ed.

"How does that even work though? As far as I know, anyone can pass through the portal anytime of the day... And so you don't have any actual days off."

**"Yeah but I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"**

The guy wheezed as though he was choking on something. His laughter was infectious and the beast also chuckled. Usually, noone is there to laugh at his jokes-...

**"sO! Where are we going?"**

"We've already arrived." Looking around, the dragon didn't see anything out of the ordinary. **"Was this some joke to waste my time? For that isn't clever of you."**

"You're not looking at things correctly-" and then he pointed towards the island pretty far away from here, barely visible. On the island there were chorus fruits growing. **"Oh those. What about them?"**

"I'm uh... kinda starving." and his brain blanked. 

oh yeah, 

  
he had to feed his human.

The beast started hitting his head on the floor. How could he forget that? Its likely one of the most important parts about keeping pets!! Gosh, this is like step one : don't accidentally murder them!! Wow, goes to show how much of an idot he is.

He suddenly felt a hand tapping his scales. He flinched, but turned to look at the child. "Hey its okay! We all occasionally make mistakes. Now, please hurry up."

He jerked his head and took off onto the sky. He quickly got some fruit and hurried back to a patently waiting human. Wow, he still felt embarrassed by his mess up, but the guy didn't seem to mind what happened. Hmm what else has he forgotten to do regarding his pet?

"That wasn't too hard was it?" And the guy took a bite. Immediately, he teleported a few meters away and then he teleported again! Again and again, until after a few seconds it seemed it finally stopped.

The man seemed more energetic and livelier then before, and this made the dragon feel feel much worse. They then walked back in silence, he started thinking about obscure human need he should probably remember. As they arrived to their destination- the guy's hole in the ground, he had a eurika moment.

_**"I forgot to name you!"** _

The human might've gotten whiplash from how fast his head moved. "What??" The beast hmm'ed **"Indeed. I am not aware of many human names and so am unqualified for this duty but...I got it! I will name you... Dream."**

Dream kept silent... until,

"Then I guess you gotta be George."

**"WHAT???"**

**Author's Note:**

> So uh quick note: first of all, yeah i know george uses "child, boy,man guy" interchangeably. but get this, this dude has been living all alone for like forever or smth so he probably sees age and time as "cute". therefore, being 10 years older really doesn't change much for goerge. oo oo if u have any ideas- let me know!! Btw does anyone know how to attach an image in a chapter? Thanks


End file.
